ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Plasma Episode 1: The Vicious Beast
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Appearances * Bemora * Ultraman Plasma * Mechagodzilla Mk-1 * Ultraman Hikari * "Luna" (Plasma's Mom) * Zoffy * Father of Ultra * Baltan * Ultraman Leo Prologue The Universe is a vast place. But the concepts of Light and Dark have clashed each other,always competing with each other. Two species in general,perfectly represent these two concepts. Kaiju were giant or small in size.They could be reptiles or even fish. Kaiju were always looked at as terrible creatures. But not all Kaiju were bad. Ultras, were humanoids that used to look like us but were transformed by into the beings we know today by the plasma spark. Ultras and Kaiju have been fighting for years. Some of these fights even take place here on earth.Ultras and Kaiju have been on earth many times. Ultras always seemed to be there when ever Kaijus attacked. Nowadays, Kaiju and beings known as Sejin are constantly attacking. Our Hero, Plasma, is still training with Leo. But when he is sent to protect earth, his life will forever be changed. Chapter 1 Plasma....no one really likes to talk about that name. The Ultras on the Land of Light prefer not to utter that word but nonetheless, word has spread across the Land of Light that Plasma is returning after a certain incident that happened. In the area surrounding the Land of Light in space, A blue travel orb accompanied by another, this being red, make their way to the planet. While the red orb continues moving forward, the blue one stops for a moment. "Come on we gotta go" says a voice from the red travel orb. "But-" the blue orb replies back. "Kid come one you're wasting my time" "Ugh fine..." The orbs eventually enter the atmosphere of the planet. Since the travel orbs are no longer needed, they vanish revealing Ultraman Leo and Plasma. Plasma: *sigh* You think they'll let me back on? Leo: Time will tell young Ultra...time will tell. As Leo and Plasma descend, Ultras start looking up at them. Plasma(Thinking): "Great, everybody's looking at me..." The two eventually land on the ground. Many other Ultras look at the two, specifically Plasma. All is quiet except for the sound of Leo and Plasma walking. Two Ultras from the crowd come forward. One of them, Ultraman Hikari, a very respected scientist and also Plasma's father. The other is Luna, another scientist who is Plas' mother. Leo walks up to Hikari and shakes his hand. Leo: Nice to see you again Hikari. Hikari: Nice seeing you too Leo. I hope Plasma wasn't too much of a burden for you. Plasma: Dad. Hikari: Not now son, the adults are talking. Now you see if ultras could show expression, Plasma would be rolling his eyes right now. Leo: He was alright I assume. There were some...complications nonetheless but nothing too serious. Hikari: Hmmm. *Hikari looks at Plasma* Leo: Well would love to stay and chit chat but I have more important things to do if you will excuse me. Hikari: Well it was nice seeing you again. Leo nods and turns around. He then flies into the air and flies away. Hikari and Luna walk over to Plasma. Luna hugs Plasma tightly. Luna: Welcome back. Luna stops hugging Plas. Hikari puts his hand on Plasma's shoulder. Hikari: Welcome back son. While all this is happening a figure is watching them. ???: Ugh it's him again... The figure walks away. Plasma: Well technically I'm not back yet... Hikari: Well you know what I'm trying to say. Plasma: So anything happen while I was gone..? Luna: Well- Suddenly before the could catch up some more, Zoffy walks up to Plasma Zoffy: You must be Plasma right? Plasma: Yeah...and if I remember correctly your name is Zoffy correct? Zoffy: Yeah. Anyway, Supreme Commander wants a word with you.. Plasma: Me?! B-But! Zoffy: No "buts" or "ifs" Plasma: Y-Yes sir. Luna: But he only just got here! Zoffy: I'm sorry ma'am. Plasma sighs. Plasma: What am I gonna do? Zoffy takes Plasma to see Father of Ultra. The walk there was a long one. Plasma was extremely nervous. He could feel the very marrow in his bones chill...Eventually the arrived at their destination Zoffy: Supreme Commander, I've brought you Plasma. Father of Ultra: You may be excused Zoffy... Zoffy: Yes Sir! *Zoffy walks out* There was some silence for a bit before Father of Ultra started speaking. Father of Ultra: So...Plasma, its been a while since you were banished... Plasma nods. Plasma: Y-Yeah... Father of Ultra: Plasma, why did you do it? You had put so many people in harms way... Plasma: Sir-I mean Supreme Commander b-but I- Father of Ultra: But that's beside the point. Plasma, in order to prove that you are worthy enough to come back permanently, I need you to protect earth. We've had some...issues with the Ultra we had sent earlier. Plasma: What kind of issues? Father of Ultra: That is none of your business young one...Now are you willing to protect earth? Plasma: Y-Yes Supreme Commander! Father of Ultra: Good. When you're done, that proves us that you can come back here. Here you'll need these back... Father of Ultra gives Plasma back his Plasma braces. Father of Ultra: I'm assuming I can trust these with you am I correct? Plasma: Y-Yes sir! Plasma looks down at his braces. Father of Ultra: The main purpose of being an Ultraman is about protecting lives. Go now young warrior! Plasma: Yes Sir! Chapter 2 TBA Category:Ultraman Plasma Category:Fan Episodes